Just Can't Get Right
by Green Tea Sage
Summary: Kagome is a con artist and she's good at it, but an unlikely customer is about to end her charade. Rated T for language and minor sexual content.
1. The Con Artist

**oooooo  
>-<strong>

**Just Can't Get Right**

**-  
>oooooo<strong>

**Chapter One: **_The Con Artist_

She went by Madam Kikyo, the name of her powerful miko ancestor. She had inherit Kikyo's unmatched abilities, but she was using them for absolutely no good. Well she had some good intentions. Tonight she was out on the strip, swindling dimwitted Virginia Beach tourist with the '_magic trick' _she used to lower them into her domain which mysteriously changed every night. Outside of the building she occupied she left a crystal ball levitating in a pink aura above a cloth covered table. The table said _"Don't touch"_ but mystified children and suspicious teens always fell for it. With a hidden camera and a speaker hidden inside the cloudiness of the ball, Kagome could spook bypassers by calling out their names, items they carried, places they shopped, and other visible clues on their person. There were always those skeptical of her psychic abilities, examining the vicinity for hidden cameras, but they could never find one so, they'd go on inside.

Madam Kikyo watched the camera with amusement. She had gotten a wealthy looking man to enter her closet. His tailored suit and regal features screamed dollar signs, but it'd take some convincing since he only seemed to enter out of rage. He came to confront her for her insult. He was holding a brochure with a child from Thailand on it and she had called him a filthy sex trafficker. Humiliated by stares of disgust, he stormed into the building.

Concealing her screen linked to the camera outside, she swiftly swiveled a scarf over her head, leaving only her eyes visible. The man angrily approaching slapped the crystal ball off the table, but addressed her in a calm manner after quickly taking a seat.

"Woman your facade is over. I'd advise you to leave if you wish to keep your venemous tongue."

Madam Kikyo's eyes smiled. "What facade?"

"Don't play games with me low life," the man order.

Usually, she'd be uneffected by idol threats, but the look in his eyes, those unusual colored eyes clearly said, _this is not an idol threat_. She'd have to come up with something quick. Surrounding herself in the same pink aura that surrounded her tricky orb outside, she spoke menacingly. This was the trick she used to fool non-believers.

"How dare you insult my abilities! I am Madam Kikyo, mistress of all fortunes. I can see your future. You will travel the largest ocean and meet a child that will give you a run for your money. Now leave this place or you will suffer me."

In a flash of light, Madam Kikyo vanished, leaving the man alone still sitting in his seat. Hopefully he'd fall for her fake fortune since she couldn't get his cash.

Narrowing his amber eyes he confirmed, "she got away."

**oooooo**

Spicy sweet smells, the taste of Asia sizzled out the kitchen of the Chinese bistro. Chicken dishes, beef with lettuce wraps, and wonton soup littered the tables. It was another busy afternoon at the popular town square restaurant and customers were getting impatient. Most of the cooks didn't make it in until later in the evening and only four waiters were avaliable at the time.

"Hi, my names Kagome and I'll be your server today. Can I start you out with some drinks?" Greeting her first table of the day, she took out a pen and order pad to await her customer's request.

"We'll all just have water today, thank you." The gentleman of the table remarked.

"Will that be with or without lemon?"

"Without."

"Okay, I'll have that out in a minute."

"Excuse me ma'am...ma'am! We've been waiting for our drinks for the last half hour. Our foods been brought out but we have no drinks. We would like our drinks now," a woman three tables over shouted.

"I apologize. I'll have them out right away." It was about to be a long day. As soon as she brought out the drinks she had to rush back and pick up another order then seat a couple more customer, and take the order of another three tables; and she'd have to do this very swifty if she wanted good tips and happy customers.

"Hey Kagome, I know he's in my section, but this man requested the raven head woman. That's you so, I assume you know this guy?" Kagome's co-worked questioned. She was a red head girl with green eyes, about her same height, and one of Kagome's good friends. She was dating a guy obssessed with Kagome which made the red head form sort of a love hate relationship with her, but of course Kagome had no real feelings for her guy, they were only friends. Kagome was the one who should really be jealous. The red head was a full time student at a local college. Do to Kagome's painful past in Japan, Kagome didn't have the benefits of going to school.

Her mother and grandfather died in a carjacking incident in Japan, leaving her to take care of her 13 year old brother. That meant dropping out of school and starting over to support her brother. She had to sell her family shrine to start a new life in America. A life in Japan wouldn't be the same with out her deceased relatives. That's why she chose to live in America. The money from the shrine was enough to get a small house in a suburban area in Virginia Beach where there would be good schools for her brother. She chose to live in Virginia Beach because it was the only place in America where she knew anyone.

"Okay, Ayame. I'll be right over."

After dropping off the drinks and taking a few more orders, Kagome approached the table Ayame pointed out. A silver haired man sat alone at the table. He looked familiar, but Kagome couldn't place him. She'd have to wait to see his face.

Taking out her pad to take his order, the man reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Kagome stared into the man's golden eyes. _'It's him.'_

"I found you, Madam Kikyo."


	2. Abducted

**Chapter Two: **_Abducted_

Kagome frowned. "I'm not Madam Kikyo, but I can take your order now."

The man kept a straight face and a tight grip on her wrist. He knew he had the right person and he wasn't leaving until he got her to confess and follow him out calmly.

"Is your brother's name Sota?"

"Why?"

"Does he go to the Technology Academy?"

"Does a boy named Sota have anything to do with this?"

"Do you want him alive?"

"Do you think I care if some boy dies?"

The man smirked. He got her. "Yes, because he's your brother." He watched a flash of fear flow across her eyes. She tried to composer herself, but he had already caught her slip. "He's the one who told me how to get here. If you wish to see him you will follow me out quietly."

"Nnnh...," Kagome couldn't read him. His expression was too cool. She couldn't tell if he was lying. She looked over her shoulder and saw Ayame storming off. _'What's her problem. It doesn't matter. She won't hear me.'_ "Fine, I am Madam Kikyo. I'll follow."

The man rose from his seat, his lean structure towering over Kagome as he raised her wrist to his chest. "And one more thing." He squeezed her wrist tighter causing Kagome to wince from a familiar sensation she felt before. It was her spiritual power. It was being drained from her body.

Kagome gave her wrist a confused look. '_What the hell is this.' _She was now sporting a wooden bracelet that had strange hieroglyphs on each bead.

"This is a spiritual retainer. You can't harm me while you're wearing it and your feeble fists will be useless to you. They pose no threat against me. Now come."

Kagome laughed. "All I have to do is...,"

"Higurashi wat is tis Han Zhao's Chinese Ho House?"

Kagome turned around to find Ayame and her short big headed boss scolding at her with his thick accent.

"Tis is a respectoable restaurant tat happens to be bery full today and shou are doing business with shou are PIMP when you should be working! I have five angry tables, FIVE Higurashi requesting to see me! I am DONE! Shou are fired! Nnnow get out! OUT daty ho! OUT!"

The silver haired man tugged Kagome out the restaurant with a smirk on his face. "Now we're even."

_'I'm gonna kill Ayame.'_

**oooooo**

Kagome followed the man into a parking garage where they got into a black Range Rover.

"Where's my brother?"

"Kagome! You didn't tell me you had a multi-million dollar boyfriend. This is awesome! He's Mr. Valentino Matsumora, the guy who owns that yacht company and all those hotels. He's the youngest, richest business man from our home country, Japan!"

Kagome flipped her gaze to the back seat. It was Souta with a delirious smile on his face. He should have still been in school. Fearing Mr. Matsumora's reaction, Kagome didn't want to over react so she played along.

"I'm glad to see you Souta," she retuned Souta's smile and turned to her so called boyfriend wanting to poke his lying eyes out. "Why did you tell him you were my boyfriend, Sesshomaru. I hope you...wait...,"

Mr. Valentino's eyes widened with brief surprise. _'How does she know my real name.'_ "My name is as the boy said Valentino Matsumora."

Kagome was confused. What just happened only happened one time before when she met her friends Sango and Miroku before moving from Japan. She was waiting in a movie theatre line. When she saw their faces, she called their names out as if she knew them or saw them some place before. Since she moved, they've stayed in contact. No, when she thought about it, there were more people she knew by name but had never met before. Maybe she really was psychic after all, but she had no idea how to use that ability other than to pretend so, she could make extra money.

"Sorry Mr. Matsumora." Kagome looked down puzzled as they left the parking garage.

"Why are you calling him mister? He is your boyfriend, right?" Souta questioned looking between the two _"lovers."_

"Shut up Souta! Sessho... I mean Valentino where are we going?"

"To your house," he plainly replied.

When they pulled up to their humble abode, Valentino unlocked the doors and coldly requested that they get out, but neither moved. Kagome was about to blow.

"What? So that's it! You got me fired and humiliated at my ONLY job and now you expect me to just be able to get on with my life?"

"Quiet! I know your little secret! If you aspire for it to stay a secret than you will let me finish. After you get out, you need to pack your bags and be back out in five minutes.

Kagome opened the car door followed by Souta's.

"And take all thoughts of running out your head. You won't get far," Valentino assured.

_'He's bluffing.' _Kagome thought.

_'Not so fast Kagome.' _Souta looked over at his sister's doubting expression. _'He told me. This is all apart of his plan for the surprise.'_

As soon as the two got in the house, Kagome shut the door and turned to Souta.

"Listen Souta, I want you to hide, I'm calling the...," _'Damn, my cell phone's in my car.'_ "No, I have another idea."

"Kagome...,"

"Souta, this guy isn't my boyfriend, he's some pride driven lunatic who...,"

_'He told me she'd start some nonsense like this.'_ "This was all a whole bunch of foolishness to get you a job. I know it's been hard supporting us working with Mr. Zhao, but you don't have to anymore."

Kagome stared at her brother with surprise. "Souta you set this all up? How did you do it? Does that mean you knew about my night job?"

"Your night job? Well actually I...,"

The door swung open and in stepped Valentino.

"Get moving."

**oooooo**

Kagome stared over at Valentino as they drove off. _'Something's still not right. What pride filled workaholic would accept the request of a teenage boy to give his sister a job?' _"Valentino? Did you really accept my brother's request to help me?"

"No."

Kagome glared back at Souta. He had to be lying. "Souta, why didn't you tell me the truth? Are you really that greedy that you would lie to me so we could end up going lord know's where with this guy?'

Souta bit his bottom lip and looked at his sister. It was a lie but, he didn't come up with it on his own. "Well he told me I'd be living in his manor until you two got back from his business trip."

"Souta, I can't believe you. How are you gonna get to school? Who's gonna take care of you?"

"Ehhn...his staff?" Souta shrugged his shoulders.

Kagome fried deep holes into the side of Valentino's head. "Your despicable! How could you lie to a child like that!"

"I'm not lying," he calmly replied

"Then what about this job I'm suppose to get and where are we going?"

"You're doing business with me in Thailand."

**oooooo**

_So, what's the deal? What's this guy really up too? Find out next chapter. We're going to Thailand!_


	3. Mrs Matsumora

**Chapter Three: **_Mrs. Matsumora_

"I can't believe this. It was just fate that you met me on the strip and your last few actions were all plans just to get me on this plane. I still haven't figured out exactly what you're up to yet, but I do know you used Souta to make me confess and feed him those lies to trick me into packing. You got me fired on purpose and you threatened to turn me in if I continued my little gig as Madam Kikyo, all so I'd say yes to doing business with you since I'd be desperate for a job, but it's not like you really gave me a choice. You got me." Kagome crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"You forgot one thing," Valentino added. "Why do you think I'd allow a little brat to roam my estate?"

Kagome turned and just glared at him, staring him down to the point where he'd least expect her next action. She stumped his right loafer. They had to be near $1000. She left a good mark on it too, but she didn't get the reaction she wanted out of him. She expected him to get at least the slightest bit mad after seeing his reaction for calling him a sex trafficker unless that was all just an act as well.

"I should have slapped that smug look off your face. That would have got a reaction out of you and you know the answer to that. You were tying up your last loose end so no one would suspect my disappearance. My job would tell people I was fired and then when they couldn't find me at my house or contact my cell phone, they'd call Souta and he'll say I went on a business trip. Is that the answer you were looking for?" Kagome turned her frustration back at the window.

_'Clever girl.' _Valentino glanced over at Kagome. He had to keep her on her toes or she'd figure out something she wasn't suppose to know quite yet.

"Hey," Kagome glared at him again. "Since you wanna ask all the smart questions, how about I ask you a question bub. Do you even know my real name?" _'I never told him that.'_

_'Hm.'_ he laughed to himself. _'Maybe she wasn't as bright as I thought.'_ "It's Kagome."

Kagome sucked her teeth. "Oh yeah...I forgot we checked in together. Huh." _'This is gonna be a long flight'_

**oooooo**

It seemed like a whole day they spent together on the plane. Maybe even two days, do to the fact that neither of them slept. Not even an eye slipped shut, but the good thing was they had finally arrived in Bangkok. It was an especially good thing for Valentino since she had already ruined one of his shirts with the red wine she had purposely spilt on him. The next round she ordered didn't make it back, but the girl was quickly figuring out she could do just about anything she wanted to him because it was him who needed her. For what exactly, she still couldn't figure out. She just knew it was business.

When it was time to unload the plane, Valentino ordered Kagome to hold on to the back of his shirt so they wouldn't get separated. If she let go, he would know, but Kagome had a plan.

When they reached the terminal, Kagome let go and merged into a group of tall passengers. He wouldn't be able to see her then.

_'That dumbass. He should have made me hold his hand. And he thought forcing me to leave my money behind would make me more dependant on him. Guess again buddy. I got your wallet.' _Kagome grinned as she went to collect her luggage. She was gonna get a taxi and beat him to the hotel which wouldn't be too hard to find since it had to be the most luxurious one. _'This is gonna be rich'_

**oooooo**

Kagome didn't seem so happy looking up at the beautiful hotel. She was starting to second guess herself as she entered the bright place full of creamy colors and gold. She had already thought up a lie to get into the room, she just had to pray it was already booked or risk looking stupid.

"Good afternoon ma'am and welcome. May I help you to your room?" A woman dressed in a white uniform asked as she approached Kagome. She looked very pleasant with her light smile and her sleek hair tucked into a neat bun.

"Sure," Kagome replied following the woman to a desk.

"Are you here to book a room or has it already been reserved?"

"I have a reserved room."

"Under what name, miss?"

"Valentino Matsumora."

"Matsumora hey...," the woman sneered. "Last time I checked Matsumora was a man. A remarkably handsome man and you are?" The woman arrogantly roled her neck to the side.

_'This raggedy bitch. I got something for you.' _Kagome mentally clenched her fist. "I happened to be his wife. We were just married and you are?"

"Not a gold digger like you."

Kagome's mouth dropped. "A what?"

"Ahhh Tinka calm down. This must be zee woman he spoke of. I just got off zhe phone with him," a middle aged man dressed in a blue suit appeared from the door behind the desk. He was French, average height and fairly attractive. He was also Tinka's rescuer because Kagome was a master at insults. Humiliation was her specialty.

"Matsumora said a woman twas coming to check into zhis room, but he did not say tis woman twas zhis wife." The man stepped back tilting his head to the side. "A gorgeous woman in deed," he grinned placing a finger on his chin.

_'Awesome. Now time to go into character.'_ "Well monsieur, you haven't even told me your name yet you find it appropriate to gawk at my looks."

"Dimitri Laurent, dear lady. Ahh but would dit make zhe difference if I spoke my name before looking. A beautiful woman deserves to be admired."

_'Not by your old eyes.'_ "You should mind your gaze. My husband won't take this as lightly as I. He can be quiet possessive at times."

"Hmm...I could see zat. Tinka please give zis lady her key so she can settle down," Dimitri commanded as he exited the hotel. "And boys boys! Carry Mrs. Matsumora's bags zup swifty..swifty! She's in need zof her beauty sleep. Of zat I'm sure. Uh, " Dimitri looked at his phone. "Dit's Mr. Matsumora. Miles! Bring my limo. We need to make a quick run to zhe airport."

Tinka pouted, glaring at Kagome as she handed her the key. She was gonna have to get her, the slick little lying rat.

"Hm," Kagome said snatching the key. _'He only called to locate me , but he can't catch me that easily. I don't think his meeting is 'til tomorrow. There's still time to play.'_

**oooooo**

_How did you like my French accent? Good? Bad? Hehe...sooo...this story is turning into a mystery and a game of wits. I'm leaving open ends on purpose so keep all your questions in mind. You might be on to something. I'm introducing a special character next chapter, so keep reading to see who's coming._


	4. The Pickpocket Part One

**Chapter Four-** _The Pickpocket Part One_

His money was gone, the woman was gone, and now he was chasing a little thief in the streets of Thailand. This was definitely not a part of his plans. He should have kept a better eye on her. That woman was a tricky little something, that Madam Kikyo.

_A few hours earlier..._

He let her go on purpose. He knew she'd mesh into a crowd and disappear, but it was better that she moved ahead of him for a little while, because he was three seconds from doing something he'd regret. One thing that he didn't expect was for her to pick his pocket so smoothly, but she would need money if she expected to get a taxi. Luckily he already arranged for transportation and his room was already booked and he had an idea where Kagome could have gotten off to. The hotel. That flight was enough to make anyone fall for a cozy bed.

Waiting for his luggage to circle around the conveyor belt, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Laurent, if a woman shows up requesting my room key, give it to her and make sure she doesn't leave the hotel...yes...be here in five minutes."

Valentino hung up his phone just in enough time to grab his luggage, but when he turned to leave, a small circle of women had already cornered him. They were all wearing flight attendant uniforms although their skirts seemed a tad bit too short and their heels were absolutely too high to be consider professional, unless they were bonafide hookers. And they were all French. It had to be a set up.

_'Laurent.' _Valentino mentally fumed.

"Mr. Matsumora, when you open your hotel, I'd love to work for you," one smiled erotically, rubbing his shoulder.

Valentino winced. _'Disgusting.'_

"Or I could work for you tonight if you'd like," another said placing her hand on his face.

"It would serve you well to remove your offending appendages from my body or suffer losing them. I have no interest in your filthy intentions." Valentino pushed passed the women so he could finally leave the crowded airport before he ended up putting one of them in a wall.

When he reached the outside it took no time to find the limo Laurent had provided. He had his big French head sticking out the window with a ridiculous smile on his face.

"Ahhh Mr. Matsumora, where are zhe women? I had dem set zup just for you," he laughed opening the lumo door.

"Preposterous," was Valentino's only remark as he took a seat across from Laurent.

"Well...zey were suppose to ride back with zus, but dit won't hurt to leave dem here for a little while," Laurent laughed hysterically as they pulled off.

**oooooo**

Kagome was in paradise. The hotel room was the nicest room she'd ever been in. It was like a luxurious apartment with two bedrooms and two bathrooms with a large living area. Each room had floor to ceiling windows with a waterfront view visible from the livingroom and largest room.

Kagome had already signed up for a morning yoga class, an hour in the spa, and room service for dinner. It costed a little extra, but it was no big deal since she had Valentino's wallet. Sick of waiting for Valentino to arrive, she had draped herself across the king sized bed in the largest room. She thought about leaving before he arrived to go see a palace and get some authentic Thai food outside the hotel, but she already spent about $1500 on extra amenities to the room plus everything she signed up for, but that wasn't enough. She knew $1500 couldn't mean too much to him.

Throwing on her shoes, Kagome throw the wallet and a room key in her bag to go on her little evening trip. _'Let's see how long he can go without his wallet.'_ Kagome giggled, prancing out the room.

"Mrs. Matsumora, may I help you with something."

It was one of the boys that carried her bags up to her room. She didn't have much, but they both insisted that they each carried a bag. They were the real gold diggers, but Kagome didn't care. She still had enough cash to give great tips.

"Sure, get me a taxi."

"Uh...Mrs. Matsumora, I was advised not to let you leave the hotel. I can't do that."

Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out a bill. "For a hundred dollars you can."

The boy seemed conflicted for a minute, but he took the hundred with a sigh and led Kagome down to the main lobby.

As she got into the taxi, Valentino was getting out of the limo, clearly frustrated with Laurent's talking.

"Ahhh come on Mr. Matsumora, dit's apart of zhe business down here," Laurent humored, stepping out behind Valentino. The man acted as if he was Valentino's junior, but he was his senior by at least twelve years.

"I asked you to bring us straight back here not go on a little detour to get me more women."

"Yes yes haha," Laurent laughed to himself. "Di almost forgot. Zhe women you spoke of, your wife zis already here."

"My wife?" _'That woman.'_

"Yes, she arrived just before di left to get you. Di advised Gee to keep her here as you asked. There he zis right now," Laurent pointed out the boy rushing pass them.

"Gee, boy! Show Mr. Matsumora to zhis room. Remember we do business tomorrow morning in zhe conference room on zhe third floor so, don't stay up late with your woman hm hm."

When Valentino got to his room led by Gee, the first thing he did was check each room to find Kagome, but she wasn't there. Rushing towards Gee still standing at the door with his hand out, he grabbed the boy by the collar and pushed him against the door.

"I asked for a simple request: Do not let that woman leave this hotel, but you stand here expecting me to give you something. Where did she go?"

"I uh...she didn't say. She just asked for a taxi and I got it for her."

Valentino briefly looked at the boy. "Go or next time I'll put you in the ground."

"Yes sir," the boy gulped, walking briskly away.

_'That woman, she's probably going on a shopping spree. I didn't bring her along for a free vacation. I have to find her.'_

**oooooo**

Kagome had grabbed a few restaurant menus and had decided to take a stroll around the city while she decided what she wanted to eat. It all sounded so good.

"Phat si-io, phat thai kong, phat khana mu krop, kai yang with khao niao," Kagome listed, pronouncing every letter. She wasn't sure if she was saying it right, but it sounded good to her.

_'This is gonna be great. Too bad Mr. Mora is such a hot head or I would have waited for him. Heh...like he'd wanna go out with me anyway. This feels so much like a vaction, not a business trip. I still haven't figured out what I'm suppose to be doing, but it's not like he told me either. I wonder how Souta's doing? I can call him as soon as I get a hold of a phone. Which reminds me...I don't remember seeing a phone in the room. Valentino did that on purpose. What exactly is he up to? I'm so confused. Waitress and con artist one day, something like a mistress the next. Valentino may seem like a bad guy, but all his plotting to find me has been a blessing in disgust. Maybe he's not such a bad guy.'_

Just as she was falling out of her thoughts, she heard a car skid to a stop at the opening behind her.

"Sessho...um Valentino. I was hoping you'd come looking for me."_ 'Why do I keep having the urge to call him Sesshomaru?' _Kagome felt a small tug at her purse but before she could react, Valentino had already closed the distance between them and was dragging her to the taxi he stepped out of.

"I'm done playing your games. Now hand over the wallet," he demanded.

"Kagome reached in her purse and realized it was gone. _'That tug was...,'_ "It was stolen."

"Hn." Valentino replied, silver hair flying in the opposite direction, golden eyes pinned on the thief.

Kagome watched in surprise as her eyes caught the thief. It was a little girl with a small ponytail raised up on the one side of her head.

_'It's Rin.' _Kagome thought. _'Wait how do I know that.'_

Not wasting another second, Kagome took off after Valentino, shouting the girl's name that she some how knew.

"Rin! Riiiiin stop! Please come back!"

**oooooo**

_What will happen once he catches little Rin? That is IF he catches little Rin. Stay posted. The chase is on._


End file.
